The Versus Series 1
by Artemis-Fowl.com
Summary: Alex Rider has left MI6 and life is now normal for him. He is now one of the most Senior students in his Karate group, this tells the story of how he fights the legendary "Karate Kid" Daniel LaRusso in a fight on the mat.


**Disclaimer - I do not own The Karate Kid or the characters Daniel LaRusso, **

** Alex Rider or Mr Miyagi, I also do not own Ford, or any of their cars.**

** I do own "The Versus Series" and all other characters in this story.**

* * *

**The Versus Series #1**

**The Karate Kid - Vs - Alex Rider**

**  
**

Glossary of words

Gi - White outfit worn by Karate Students

Kumite - Sparring, fighting

1st Dan - A Black Belt grade

Dojo - A pace where people train and fight, it should always be respected in

Karate

Karatekas - A karate student

Age-Uke - A type of block

Kiba-Dachi - A stance which looks just like someone riding a horse

Rei - Simply means "bow"

* * *

Background

Alex Rider has left MI6, after the incident with Scorpia, he had totally denied doing what they wanted. He has risked his life enough for them and is sick of being betrayed, over and over again. He now lives peacefully in London and attends a Karate group near where he lives…

Daniel LaRusso has moved to London with his mother and now attends a different Karate group. Mr Miyagi, his best friend and mentor has moved with him, he has nothing left for him in America. The two groups that the two boys attend are meeting up to have a championship.

Prologue

Alex slipped the white Gi over his body and wrapped the jet-black belt around himself. He tied it and pulled it tight, he didn't want it coming undone during Kumite, if he lost this fight then he would be disappointing the rest of his group. He had to win… he had to… He bent down and pulled the rucksack over his shoulders and set out into the London streets. The wind whipped at his face and the chill crept up his spine, causing the hairs on his arms and legs to stand up on end. He reached the building that was just around the corner and the bus was already waiting, his friends and fellow students were sitting by the windows, talking excitedly. Alex was the most senior student of them all; he was at the same level as the instructor, 1st Dan, a black belt. He climbed aboard the bus and took a seat beside his friend, Luke, who was a red belt. "You alright Luke?" Alex asked, slapping him on the back, "You know you don't have to hit me every time we meet, or I may be forced to-" Alex silenced him with a glare, "forced to what?" Luke opened his mouth as if to threaten, he then thought for a few seconds, then muttered "nothing…" Alex laughed. He felt the bus shudder and the view outside began to move… they were on their way.

Daniel LaRusso was sitting in the back seat of Mr Miyagi's beat up car. He believed it was about a four-hundred year old model. The engine literally smoked when going round corners, which would most probably worry even the most optimistic person. "So, what's this thing about then?" Daniel enquired. "This is Karate Championship," Mr Miyagi's answers were always that way, he was born on the Japanese island of Okinawa, and his English was never perfect. "Yeah, I know that, but, who's going?" Daniel reworded his sentence. "Worthy opponents, others like you," Miyagi pulled onto the kerb-side and pulled the key out of the ignition. "You fight Alex Rider," LaRusso's eyes opened widely, "WHAT!?" Mr. Miyagi smiled as he opened the car door.

* * *

On the mat…

The Dojo was absolutely packed. There was at least two hundred Karateka's in the room, plus their instructors and the crowd who had come to watch. A huge scoreboard had been constructed above the mat. There was a gathering of students in one corner of the room, and the crowd was steadily getting larger, this was where Alex and Daniel headed. A bell sounded and everyone turned, silence coated the room… "Would Luke Hawk and James Butcher please make their way to the mat,"

It had begun…

* * *

The finale…

The tournament had lasted for over five hours so far. Alex Rider had already fought twenty fights and he had buried all of his opponents, even a forty-year-old black belt with over twenty years of experience. Daniel LaRusso hadn't fought yet, his experience in Karate was well known around the globe, and it was pointless to let him fight the less talented individuals. The score boards had now been narrowed down, there was two very well known names at the top, 'Alex Rider' and 'Daniel LaRusso'.

The mats had been cleared and one of the spectators leaned into the microphone. He rang the bell and spoke, "would Alex Rider and Daniel LaRusso please make their way to the mat for the final fight,"

Alex was in the Kiba-Dachi stance, practising when he was called. He jumped up and jogged to the side of the mat where he waited, and watched.

Daniel was already sitting beside where the final fight would commence. He was meditating and breathing steadily. The bell disrupted his sense of peace and he opened his eyes. Alex Rider was sitting across the mat, smiling at him in a friendly sort of manner, he returned the smile and stood up.

Both boys approached the mat to scattered applause, they stood about a metre or so away from each other and faced the referee. The man looked at them both, "keep it clean… REI!" Alex turned to Daniel and Daniel turned to Alex. They both bowed and immediately took fighting stances.

Alex was the first to attack. He stepped forward and lashed out at Daniel's head with his fist, LaRusso prevented the punch from hitting him with an age-uke block and kicked out with his foot, Alex's downward block stopped it and he stepped back. Alex ran forward and punched viciously at Daniel, he stepped back but it was too late, a punch hit him in the stomach and he crouched over. A bell broke the silence in the room, Alex had won that round.

Alex stepped back. The referee stepped up to Daniel and whispered into his ear, LaRusso nodded the referee and stepped back. The boy pulled his belt tighter and face Alex, they both once again took a fighting stance. Alex wiped sweat from his brow and stared at Daniel.

The audience watched; tension filled every crevice in the room. There was no sound except for the patter of feet on the mat as Alex and Daniel repeatedly attacked each other.

Alex charged at Daniel and let out a loud Kiai, he flung himself forward and aimed a punch at LaRusso's chest, he twisted his body and kicked out, his foot connecting with Alex's groin, he stumbled back and fell to the floor. Moaning. Before the referee could intervene, Alex flicked himself up with a move normally associated with break-dancing and attacked again, this time his punches were more vicious, and Daniel had no choice but to step back, off of the mat. A bell sounded, signalling that Alex had won the round.

Alex needed to win one more round, if he could do this it would have been a clean game, without Alex losing one fight.

Daniel charged, Alex charged too… they reached each other and were both instantly engaged in a violent battle. There were regular cries as each contestant threw a vicious punch at the other. Alex stepped back but Daniel's fist kept going, it hit air but before Daniel could pull his fist back, Alex grabbed it. He kicked at Daniel and it hit him in the ribs. Alex released Daniel's fist and he fell to the floor, writhing.

Alex had won.

* * *

Alex stepped up towards Daniel, who's mentor stood behind him, he nodded approvingly at Alex when he offered to shake Daniel's hand. He took it and they grinned. "Best fight I've ever had!" Alex exclaimed, Daniel smiled, "thanks, me too, I got second place, so who cares, eh?" 

Alex stepped up to the stand and he was given a huge trophy. He raised it above his head and the crowd cheered. It didn't matter who won… after all, it was Karate, an art form.

**The End**

**Please look out for the next part of "The Versus Series," the next one will be a bit more violent as it will contain characters from higher rated films and books. If you have an idea, or would just love to see two charactes fight to the death (or near enough) then e-mail them to me and they may be included in a future story.  
**


End file.
